<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let The Games Begin by EmeraldLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854088">Let The Games Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight'>EmeraldLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>University Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Complicated Relationships, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Praise Kink, Rival Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Solicited Nudes, Unsolicited nudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivals since middle school, Keith and Lance run into each other once more, this time at a university level volleyball tournament. Over 100 athletes crammed into a badly chosen dorm venue, and only 1 shower available.</p><p>[This was supposed to be a one-shot... it grew a mind of its own]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>University Files [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have got to be kidding me.”</p><p>Keith and Lance stood in the hallway of the school that was being used to house the numerous volleyball teams that were to be taking part in the upcoming tournament. Each team had a classroom they would be sleeping in, and the tournament was taking place in the school gymnasium. Why anyone thought this was a good idea, no one could tell. The athletes would have been much more comfortable in a hotel, with proper beds, but instead they would be sleeping on two inch thick mats on the floor of numerous classrooms.</p><p>What was more frustrating, if only to Keith and Lance, was the fact the two of them were staring at one another from the door of their respective classrooms. The two had been rivals for years, starting in middle school when each of them took up volleyball as a sport.</p><p>Keith attended a private school while Lance had attended public school, but that hadn’t stopped their teams from clashing each and every year. This had been the start of their rivalry, the two well known for squabbling with one another before, and during, each and every game where they faced off.</p><p>“What are YOU doing here, McClain?” Keith glared, arms crossed over his chest. It was the middle of the night and while he had heard the final team arriving, he hadn’t actually seen who it was. Now the dark haired young man was venturing out of his room just before curfew, empty water bottle in hand, planning on using the facilities before turning in for the night.</p><p>“If you put your simple mind to it, I’m sure you’ll figure it out, Kogane,” Lance shot back, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’m just curious how you can even afford to attend university,” Keith smirked, closing the door behind himself before he started walking down the hallway towards the bathrooms. Lance flipped him off from behind, heading in the opposite direction towards where the other set of bathrooms were located.</p><p>*****</p><p>One shower.</p><p>One. Bloody. Shower.</p><p>Just another reason the whole idea of placing all the teams within an elementary school had been nothing short of a terrible idea. The argument would eventually be made by the universities that the school had been offered up at no cost, while staying in hotels would have cost a lot of money.</p><p>There were sixteen teams in total attending the tournament with between six and ten players on each team (can’t risk not having backup players), each having their own classroom turned dormitory. That made over 100 players and just one shower for all of them to use. Apparently there were showers in the multiple gymnasiums being used around the city for the tournament games, but many athletes liked to shower before the games as well.</p><p>At least it was a private shower stall within a private bathroom, but once again, no one had really thought this through.</p><p>This was why Keith was up at four in the morning, shower supplies in hand, towel draped over his shoulders, walking through the hallway in a pair of flipflops chosen specifically for shower use. No one else had even showed a sign of waking up and Keith took it as a good omen - the perfect time for a shower… and a pre-game wank.</p><p>Yes, most coaches discouraged such things, saying that sexual actions of any kind before a big game would make a player tired, sloppy, unfocused, but Keith swore it made him play even better.</p><p>That was why he was leaning back against the pristine tiles of the immaculately cleaned shower, soap being rinsed off his body as he curled a hand around his already aching length. Usually he moved slower, taking time to tease his body and work himself up, but there wasn’t time for such things this day. His thumb swiped over his sensitive tip, making his hips twitch and causing him to lift a hand in order to stifle any moans that slipped free.</p><p>Keith let his mind wander, head falling back against the wall as he allowed himself to indulge in his deepest, darkest fantasy - Lance. Fucking. McClain. Lance McClain and his stupidly attractive body. McClain and his perky as fuck ass. Lance and his stunning, sapphire blue eyes. And don’t even get Keith started on that flawless tanned skin, or his mouth. Fuck, Lance’s mouth, that was the second most focused on body part when Keith allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy.</p><p>“KOGANE.”</p><p>Keith’s eyes snapped open and he nearly slipped as he was jerked abruptly out of his fantasy.</p><p>“I know that’s you in there, Kogane.”</p><p>Lance.</p><p>Fucking.</p><p>McClain.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Keith groaned, glaring through the curtain and in the direction of the door.</p><p>“I knew it was you!” Lance thumped his fist against the door again. “Stop hogging the shower!”</p><p>“It’s four in the morning, McClain, wait your goddamn turn. I chose this time specifically because I knew no one would be awake.”</p><p>“You’re in there because you’re jerking off,” Lance shot back.</p><p>“You’re only up because you wanted to do the same thing!”</p><p>“Get out of the only fucking shower this stupid school has!”</p><p>“I have every right to be here,” Keith was almost shouting now, grateful the shower was away from the classrooms where all the other athletes were sleeping. “Fuck off and wait your turn!”</p><p>“I’ve got shit to do, Kogane, so either hurry up and get out or let me in so I can help.”</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>Lance’s eyes were wide and his heart was suddenly racing as he realized that the words had left his mouth without him realizing it. Had he really said that? Fuck fuck fuck. The brunette moved to flee from the scene of his embarrassment when he heard the shower curtain being pulled back. He didn’t think his heart could pound any harder, but it did as he listened to the few soft footsteps that took Keith from the shower to the door, followed by the startlingly loud click of the lock releasing. Lance was fairly sure that he was starting to shake a little, hearing Keith retreat back to the shower and close the curtain once more.</p><p>“Are we doing this, or what?” Keith’s voice had changed, was a little more tentative, but there was a touch of excitement in his voice. Lance’s body moved before his mind had decided if this was what he wanted, the bathroom door closing behind him softly, but the lock once more sounding deafeningly loud.</p><p>“Look,” Keith sighed, staring at Lance even though he couldn’t see him through the shower curtain. “Either you get in here and let me ride your ass, or you can piss off and let me finish my shower in peace.”</p><p>“What makes you think I’m a bottom?” Lance frowned even though he had dropped his shower bag to the floor and was tugging his baggy pajama top off and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his flannel pajama pants.</p><p>“Your ass is made to take cock, Lance. Get in the fucking shower.”</p><p>And Lance obeyed, kicking his clothing to the side before he pulled the curtain back and was standing face to face with Keith, both naked, both allowing their eyes to roam over the other’s body. There was nothing romantic about what was happening, it was pure lust and probably a good deal of something vaugley resembling “hate sex” - rivalry sex? Was that a thing? Either way, Keith reached out and pulled Lance under the flow of hot water, not wasting any time.</p><p>Lance groaned as he was pressed against the cold tiles, not used to being handled somewhat roughly but also finding himself incredibly thrilled by it. Keith’s hands were firm on his back and hips, wasting no time in spreading Lance’s toned backside open and taking in the sight of the tight little hole he was about to plunder.</p><p>There were no words shared between the two of them, but Keith did watch Lance’s reactions closely to ensure he wasn’t hurting him - primal sex or not, Keith wasn’t into hurting his sexual partners. Lance was rolling his hips against every touch, and a soft moan passed his lips as Keith carefully pressed a finger inside. He loved the sensation of Keith pressing against his back, their skin flushed from arousal and the water pouring over them, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could feel Keith pressing kisses between his shoulder blades.</p><p>As the second finger pressed inside Lance found himself getting impatient, his eager length bumping against the cold tiles, smearing precum over them as he pushed back against Keith’s fingers. He wanted more, so much more, even if it meant it might hurt.</p><p>Firm hands pulled his hips back, causing Lance to take a step back and brace himself against the wall with his arms. Keith was only an inch or two shorter than him but hip position was important, and Keith was absolutely moving into position. Lance moaned openly as he felt Keith spread him open once more, thumbs digging into sensitive flesh and making his hole twitch in anticipation.</p><p>Afterwards, both would admit that conditioner and water did not make for good lube, but there wasn’t time to hunt down something more suitable.</p><p>Keith’s blunt tip pressed against him and prompted Lance to force his body to relax, pushing down and helping with entry. His toes curled as he was breached and as Keith sank into him, Lance was very aware that Keith’s cock was rather thick. Lance himself had a slender length, but longer than Keith’s, not that he was going to complain about the size either of them was sporting. The burn that came with taking Keith inside him was welcomed and he was grateful that Keith let him set the pace, hips rolling as he rocked himself down over every inch.</p><p>“Fuck…” Keith breathed out, sliding his hands over Lance’s hips before moving them upwards over his stomach and then his chest.</p><p>“We are fucking,” Lance couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling Keith smile against his back in response. There was a moment or two where they acclimated to the sensations before Lance nodded and Keith started moving. As he pulled out, Lance found himself feeling incredibly empty, but he was quickly filled once more, drawing a moan.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good,” Keith groaned, hands returning to Lance’s hips so he could pull the younger man back against him with every thrust. “You’re taking my cock so well. Such a tight little ass.”</p><p>“Fuck, Keith…”</p><p>“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? I told you, you’re ass is made to take cock, or it’s at least made to take my cock.” The sound of flesh meeting flesh had filled the room and Lance found himself pushing back, wanting to feel Keith deeper inside him, to be stretched and filled to the max.</p><p>“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Lance,” Keith panted, digging his fingers into Lance’s smooth hips once more and increasing the force of his thrusts. He wanted to leave marks, he wanted Lance to feel him even after they parted ways.</p><p>Lance wanted to respond, wanted to do something other than moan eagerly and shove himself back against Keith, but while his rival was saying all the right things, Lance found himself at a loss for words.</p><p>“You’re taking me so well,” Keith praised him, pressing his body closer as they both raced towards their orgasm. This made his thick length fill Lance even deeper, the thrusts slowing but the roll of Keith’s hips ground his length over Lance’s prostate and made his knees want to go weak.</p><p>“Cum for me…” Lance shuddered at the words, followed by a happy moan as Keith reached around him and wrapped his fingers around Lance’s aching length, beginning to jerk him quickly.</p><p>“Cum with me, pretty Lance. I want to feel you cum because of me.”</p><p>Lance shoved his hips back almost frantically, feeling both of them lift onto their toes slightly as Keith thrust into him a few more times before he felt the other male suddenly bite into his shoulder. The sensation caused a shocked noise before both were going over the edge, Keith’s hips jerking as he pressed what felt like impossibly deep inside Lance, painting his spasming passage with heavy, thick shots of seed. The brunette followed along at nearly the same time, splattering an equally heavy load against the shower wall he was being pressed against.</p><p>“So tight…” Keith groaned, licking the spot he had bitten in an attempt to soothe the area, followed by a gentle kiss. He rocked his hips through their orgasms, dragging out the moment as long as he could before he eased back.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Lance panted, resting his forehead against the wall, knees shaking. He couldn’t remember the last time he had experienced an orgasm so intense. His already over-sensitized flesh half heartedly protested when Keith once more dug his thumbs into his tight backside and spread his cheeks open, no doubt surveying his handiwork.</p><p>“Better clean yourself up, McClain,” Keith grinned, enjoying the sight of his seed leaking out of the younger male before he released him and playfully slapped one asscheek. Lance yelped and found himself standing up straight rather quickly, spinning around to see Keith exiting the shower. Their eyes met as Keith grabbed his towel and began to dry off, turning his back on Lance.</p><p>The next few moments were awkward as Lance pulled the curtain closed and had a proper shower, and Keith dressed and fled from the scene, no more words shared between them.</p><p>When Lance exited the shower a few minutes later, his eyes went wide as he saw the mark Keith had left on his shoulder. His uniform was a tanktop!</p><p>“You fucker.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All sixteen teams were being loaded onto the busses that would transport them to each of the tournament locations, resulting in multiple lines of athletes waiting in the hallway. It was nothing short of fate that had Keith and Lance’s teams standing side by side, their teammates eyeing the pair as they, once more, were bickering with one another. No harsh words, sportsmanship was a thing after all, but a bit of trash talking none the less. Each near-adult brought up the rear of their team, Lance because he was the team captain (quite the achievement for a first year university student), and Keith because while he was a team player, he still was a bit of an anti-social hermit.</p><p>The teams were nearly out the door when Keith suddenly stopped, his hand shooting out and catching Lance by the front pocket of his bright blue hooded sweatshirt and stopping the tanned male. Lance frowned, turning to shout at the slightly shorter male who was wearing his own red team hoodie, complete with hood pulled up, but Keith’s face wasn’t malicious.</p><p>“Kogane?”</p><p>“I want to see more of you, McClain,” Keith told him, a determined look in his eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me. You’re mine now.”</p><p>“What?” Lance repeated, not quite sure what he was hearing, but a flutter in his stomach told him that he was kind of hopeful for what Keith was attempting to say.</p><p>“Boyfriends. Us. Dating.” That was all there was time for, Keith releasing his hold on Lance’s jacket and darting forward out the doors to where his team was waiting, leaving a gaping Cuban in his wake.</p><p>“Boyfriends…”</p><p>*****</p><p>Two very long days later, and Lance found himself wondering why he hadn’t seen Keith since the previous morning. He was sure he had seen a wave of red hooded sweatshirts return to the school, but he had expected Keith to seek him out. They had a lot to discuss, after all, especially since they attended university in two different cities, hours apart.</p><p>The final game was the next day and the posted schedule told Lance that he would be facing off against Keith’s team… So where was the man in question?</p><p>“Hey, sorry to be a creeper,” Lance cleared his throat as he knocked the doorframe of the classroom Keith’s school was assigned. When one of the athletes approached him, Lance found himself blushing faintly. Hopefully his tanned skin hid it.</p><p>“Looking for Keith?” the team captain grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Erm… Yeah…”</p><p>“I guess you didn’t hear what happened in our semi-final game, then,” the older male leaned against the door frame. “Keith went for a deep dive and, well, he saved the ball, and we won, but he broke his wrist real bad.” It took all of Lance’s being to keep his eyes from going wide.</p><p>“Guess you won’t be able to shout at one another all day tomorrow, eh?” The tone was light and teasing, but Lance glanced away nonetheless, feeling his cheeks heat up even more. Who knew their rivalry was so legendary. At least no one felt they were being truly malicious with one another.</p><p>“Did he go home, then?”</p><p>“Nah, he needs surgery to fix it.” The other man looked at his watch. “He’s probably gone in already, actually. But they’ll probably keep him for a few days to make sure he doesn’t get an infection or something. I don’t know the details, I’m not family or anything.”</p><p>Lance thanked the man for the information before heading back to his own classroom, wondering what he was supposed to think. Sure, Keith had declared them boyfriends, but roughly seven years of being rivals didn’t help Lance figure out the situation. He didn’t have any way to contact Keith and doubted the older male was on any sort of social media - he really didn’t strike Lance as that type of person.</p><p>With a sigh, Lance reminded himself that he needed to focus on the upcoming game. It was the championship game, after all, bragging rights for which ever university came out on top, but he couldn’t help thinking about Keith.</p><p>Unfortunately his mind wandered from Keith being injured and in the hospital, to a replay of the shower incident that had started all of this.</p><p>*****</p><p>Making it to the final and not having Keith there when his team was playing impacted Lance just enough that the game wasn’t as satisfying as he thought it should be. It also put a damper on the fact that Lance’s team won, taking home the trophy while Keith’s team accepted second place.</p><p>Not returning home until the next day - all the teams were having a massive post-game pizza and movie party in their ‘dorm’ gymnasium - Lance obtained permission to leave the elementary school and go visit Keith along with Keith’s team.</p><p>It was absolutely an awkward situation, but he was starting to think that Keith’s teammates had known about their feelings for one another long before either he or Keith had admitted them.</p><p>The brunette waited patiently while Keith’s team went in to visit him, leaving Lance to wander down to the gift shop and browse their offerings. It was a spontaneous purchase, and while he spent more money that he honestly should have, Lance planned out his next move. Keith had put him into an embarrassing situation and Lance absolutely planned to do the same thing. The woman working in the gift shop was kind enough to find a wicker basket to put his purchases in, complete with a sparkly red bow, and Lance marched himself back up to Keith’s room.</p><p>Everyone on the team turned and stared as Lance entered the room carrying the basket full of snacks, soda, a rather large, red, stuffed kitty cat, and even a small bouquet of flowers. The tall male said nothing as he strode across the room, set the basket on Keith’s lap, and bent down to press a kiss to Keith’s lips.</p><p>“What?” he asked as he stood straight and observed the other boys in the room. “I’m here to take care of my boyfriend.”</p><p>To say that chaos ensued as soon as the words left Lance’s mouth would be an understatement, but as the team hooted and hollered, and peppered Keith with questions, Lance sat in the chair beside Keith’s bed and rested a hand on Keith’s arm. The dark haired male was being fed a constant cocktail of pain killers (among other things) due to his newly repaired left wrist and Lance wondered if he was completely aware of what was going on.</p><p>The team stuck around for a few more minutes before their captain ushered them out, taking only a moment to remind Lance that he’ll have to find his own way back to the school. Lance didn’t mind, he had been waiting for some private time with Keith since the pre-game relationship confession.</p><p>“Hey… MyClain…?” Keith’s voice was quiet and clearly the combination of his team visiting and the medication was making him sleepy.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here,” Lance smiled. “Are you in pain?”</p><p>“M’just a little cold,” Keith admitted. “And I feel really heavy.”</p><p>“That’s probably the drugs,” Lance chuckled, moving to his feet so he could grab the extra blanket that rested across Keith’s feet and pull it over the older male.</p><p>“I want to turn over… Will you lay with me…?” Keith’s voice was rather tentative, his blue-grey eyes half closed as he watched Lance move around, putting the gift basket aside for later. The other boy hesitated for a moment before nodding, helping Keith shift onto his side and propping his wrist up carefully to prevent any swelling while Keith laid in this new position. Once he was satisfied the shaggy haired man was comfortable and fully covered by both blankets, Lance carefully arranged himself behind Keith and draped a somewhat hesitant arm over his waist. He had to be very cautious, not wanting to accidentally put pressure on the IV tubes that ran into Keith’s ‘good’ hand. A blush immediately covered his cheeks when he felt Keith rest his hand on top of his own.</p><p>“Get some rest, yeah?”</p><p>“Stay? I don’t really want to be left alone…”</p><p>“Where’s your parents?” Lance pressed his body flush against Keith’s back, the small hospital bed really not made for the two fit males, but neither were going to complain. Keith let out a soft sigh, moving his feet to tangle with Lance’s.</p><p>“Shiro couldn’t get off the base,” he said softly, his voice clouded by the exhaustion infiltrating his body.</p><p>“You dad’s a soldier?”</p><p>“Mmm… he’s kinda my brother… my parents died a long time ago… Shiro and his husband adopted me when I was sixteen… but they aren’t much older than I am… Adam’s coming tomorrow...” Lance felt his arm tighten around Keith’s waist, suddenly feeling very protective of the other boy. He enjoyed the way Keith felt in his arms, stroking his fingers over Keith’s clothed stomach.</p><p>“So… did you mean it?” he asked carefully, knowing that this wasn’t really the best time to be having this conversation but also knowing there wasn’t all that much time to put off said conversation.</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“That you want to date me?”</p><p>“Oh… Totally,” Keith smiled, not that Lance could see it, rubbing his fingers against Lance’s. “No idea how we’re going to make it work, but I want to try.”</p><p>“We all go back home tomorrow,” Lance sighed, finding himself absently wiggling his toes and feeling Keith’s legs curled with his. He could get used to this feeling.</p><p>“Put your number in my phone before you leave. It’s on the table.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of leaving without a way to contact you.”</p><p>Keith’s breathing leveled out not long after their conversation paused, making Lance smile to himself. He laid with the other boy for several more minutes, making sure he was fully asleep before gently extracting himself from Keith and moving to his feet. He did as instructed, absently rolling his eyes at the fact Keith’s phone was completely unlocked and that he had a rather provocative background - typical horny university student. He’d have to send Keith a picture to replace the unknown model in the background.</p><p>Who knew how this was all going to work out, but they were six weeks away from summer vacation and Lance planned on finding a way to spend as much time as possible during the summer with Keith. Maybe he would go back to their hometown for the time off and Lance would be able to see him often, perhaps even daily.</p><p>Good thing he could text Keith, now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance worried that he was texting Keith too early in the morning, but as his team settled themselves on the bus that would take them back to the university, most still half asleep and bundled into blankets, the brunette was staring at his phone. It was barely 5:00AM and he had no doubt that Keith was probably still sleeping, but… he was thinking of the other boy.</p><p>[Lance] Hey, we’re heading home now. I wasn’t sure if I should text, honestly, but I guess now is a good time to warn you that I’m the kind of guy who communicates. A lot. Maybe too much. I’m probably reading too much into what happened. I mean, you were really drugged up. I hope you’re feeling better. I’m sorry we really didn’t get much time to talk.</p><p>[Keith] Travel safe</p><p>[Lance] Shit, I woke you, didn’t I</p><p>[Keith] Yeah, but don’t worry about it</p><p>[Lance] I’m sorry</p><p>[Keith] S’ok</p><p>[Lance] Am I texting too much? Should I let you go back to sleep</p><p>[Keith] No, I’m just less talkative than you</p><p>[Keith] Don’t take that as a request to stop</p><p>[Keith] I like it</p><p>[Lance] Are you feeling any better?</p><p>[Keith] Somewhat, but that’s the drugs</p><p>Keith wasn’t going to mention that having only one hand to text was somewhat a bother, not to mention his ‘good’ hand was also sporting an IV and he didn’t like the sensation of moving it around.</p><p>[Lance] Are you going home today?</p><p>[Keith] I assume so. Adam isn’t here yet</p><p>[Lance] That’s your other ‘brother,’ right?</p><p>[Keith] Shiro’s husband, yeah</p><p>[Lance] Are you going back to school or...</p><p>[Keith] Exams are coming up, I’m not missing those</p><p>[Keith] As much as I’d like to</p><p>[Lance] Yeah, I’m not looking forward to them either. But I’m glad the tournament was so much ahead of them. Gives me time to study. I can’t risk losing my scholarship.</p><p>[Keith] You got a scholarship?</p><p>[Lance] I couldn’t go to school without one. Shit’s expensive</p><p>[Keith] Agreed</p><p>Nevermind the fact that Keith’s schooling was all expenses paid, thanks to Shiro and Adam. Ever since he had been adopted he had never had to worry about money, hence his access to private school and a ‘high class’ university.</p><p>[Keith] Did you get one for volleyball?</p><p>[Lance] Yeah. I was shocked, because I never really win anything, if that makes sense. My parents are so proud. I’m the baby of the family and we’ve all gone to university.</p><p>[Keith] You have siblings?</p><p>Lance wiggled deeper into his seat, blankets bundled around him and hood pulled up over his head as he pressed his back against the bus window and pulled his knees up against his chest, somewhat. It occurred to him that he and Keith honestly didn’t know all that much about one another. Yet another way their relationship, if that’s what you could call it, was backwards and complicated.</p><p>[Lance] Yeah, I’m number five. Two brothers and two sisters.</p><p>[Keith] Wow</p><p>Lance found himself texting a long winded ramble about his family - grandparents, parents, siblings, sibling-in-laws, niece and nephew… It wasn’t until he realized he hadn’t seen a response from Keith in a while that he worried he was talking way too much and immediately lapsed into silence. He waited long enough that his phone screen locked on its own, and for some reason his heart rate had increased.</p><p>[Keith] Don’t stop, I’m here</p><p>[Keith] I like learning about you and your family</p><p>[Keith] Even if I fall back asleep, finish texting me your thought, I want to know more about you</p><p>Keith wondered how it had all come down to this - seeing the other boy as Lance and not just McClain. How he had suddenly decided that he wanted more from Lance than just sex (though the sex, although rushed, had been awesome). How the words asking Lance to be his boyfriend had spilled from him mouth without him losing his nerve.</p><p>Lance had started a tangent about his university and his roommate when Keith heard a knock on his door, lifting his head to see Adam stepping inside. He smiled and set his phone to the side, only remembering after several notification noises that Lance was going to no doubt keep texting him and he should turn off his ringer.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I assume this is how people feel when they do real drugs,” Keith tried to joke, moving to adjust himself carefully. Adam offered a small smile, crossing the room and sitting down beside the bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t get here faster. Or that Takashi couldn’t be here.”</p><p>“Adam,” Keith frowned. “You’re here now, and it’s only been two nights, and I don’t really remember the first night. And Shiro… well, I mean, there’s a reason he wasn’t here for the tournament, right? I’m just happy to see you now.”</p><p>Adam smiled and couldn’t help but gaze at the bandages that wrapped Keith’s wrist, knowing he wouldn’t get a cast until some more of the swelling had gone down. He was also worried if Keith was going to return to playing volleyball next season - at least it had been his non-dominant hand, and at least it hadn’t been an ankle.</p><p>*****</p><p>[Keith] Sorry, Adam came</p><p>[Keith] I’ve been discharged</p><p>[Keith] Adam wanted me to come home but screw that, exams</p><p>[Keith] But I don’t have to attend classes if I don’t want to, well, if I don’t feel up for it</p><p>[Keith] I’m just going to stay in my dorm and be miserable</p><p>[Keith] ...I wish you were here…</p><p>Keith groaned and regretted sending the final text the moment it was marked as sent, rubbing his hand against his face. Lance had been quiet for hours, no doubt sleeping on the bus and then handling returning to his own dorm room. Travelling was always exhausting, especially for sports.</p><p>Injured wrist carefully held against his chest, Keith got up from the small two person couch his tiny bachelor dorm unit had and made his way into the kitchen in search of a bottle of water. His work for the rest of the year, not that there was much left prior to final exams, had been completed before the tournament so Keith wondered what he was going to do to occupy himself. Perhaps he could figure out where this sudden attraction to Lance had come from.</p><p>Not like he had anything better to do, right?</p><p>“Well,” he muttered to himself, leaning against his kitchen counter. “I could jerk off… but I’d probably bang my wrist and I really don’t want to associate pain with thinking about Lance’s ass.” Keith bit his bottom lip as he immediately remembered the sight of Lance’s well fucked arse, feeling himself twitch in his baggy pajama pants. He was absolutely going to regret this afterwards, but after placing the bottle of pain killers beside him, Keith shoved the front of his pants down and indulged in the memories of his new boyfriend.</p><p>[Lance] Hey, sorry, it’s been a wild day</p><p>[Lance] I know it’s cheesy, and maybe a bit weird, but I wish I was there, too</p><p>[Lance] Obviously you need me to take care of you</p><p>[Lance] Nurse Lance, at your service</p><p>Keith, having not yet set a custom message tone for Lance, wondered who in the hell was messaging him so rapidly. Especially since he was mid-wank and really didn’t want to stop, but it might be important. Having only one usable hand meant he had to release his leaking length in order to grab his phone, wincing at the smear he left across the glass as he opened his messages. Seeing Lance’s name made him both smile, and frown, and he opted for an almost obvious response - a picture of his eager length, followed by a response text.</p><p>[Keith] Service this</p><p>[Lance] !!!!</p><p>[Lance] Fuck</p><p>[Lance] Shit</p><p>[Lance] Keith</p><p>[Lance] Fucking hell</p><p>[Lance] JFC</p><p>[Lance] Don’t take this as any sort of disrespect</p><p>[Lance] Because holy fuck, yes, I want to see that</p><p>[Lance] But I’m sitting in the middle of the communal area</p><p>[Lance] Surrounded by people</p><p>[Lance] And I can’t promise that someone didn’t just see your dick</p><p>[Lance] I take it you’re busy</p><p>[Lance] I warned you that I rapid text</p><p>[Lance] Didn’t I?</p><p>Keith couldn’t help but feel proud of himself, watching his phone flood with texts from the obviously flustered nineteen year old. He was still sitting somewhat reclined against his couch, still hard length resting against his stomach and leaking onto his t-shirt. If he had both hands, he would have kept stroking himself while texting Lance, but that wasn’t an option, and wouldn’t be for upwards of six to eight weeks.</p><p>[Keith] I only have one hand, Lance</p><p>[Lance] Oh?</p><p>[Lance] Oh</p><p>[Lance] OH</p><p>[Lance] My bad</p><p>[Keith] I would like to point out that I have never done this sort of thing before, so feel privileged</p><p>[Lance] You’ve never sent nudes before?</p><p>[Keith] No</p><p>[Lance] Why not? It’s fun!</p><p>[Keith] I never saw the allure of it, and have never appreciated getting them, either</p><p>[Lance] So you don’t want to see the picture I snapped at one this morning when I snuck out of the dorm and made use of our shower?</p><p>[Keith] OUR shower?</p><p>[Lance] Well, obviously, what else should I call it</p><p>[Keith] You were jerking off in the shower this morning?</p><p>[Lance] Fuck yes</p><p>[Lance] I couldn’t stop thinking about you</p><p>[Lance] At first it was worry</p><p>[Lance] But then I was thinking about our little romp</p><p>[Lance] Not to mention I have bruises in two places</p><p>[Lance] And my ass still aches a bit</p><p>[Lance] So I wound up in the shower, pants around my knees, finger fucking myself until I came all over my hand</p><p>[Keith] …..</p><p>[Lance] ...does that mean you don’t want to see the picture I took?</p><p>[Keith] Do you always take pictures of yourself, post masturbation?</p><p>[Lance] Well, yeah, actually…</p><p>[Lance] Is that going to be a problem?</p><p>[Keith] Are you an exhibitionist or something?</p><p>[Lance] I get a thrill, yeah</p><p>[Keith] So a bunch of people have seen you naked?</p><p>[Lance] Not a BUNCH…</p><p>[Lance] And I 100% took the pic specifically for you</p><p>[Lance] ...I saw your background</p><p>[Lance] Nice to know you have a thing for brunette’s, btw</p><p>[Lance] I want to be your background</p><p>[Keith] …...</p><p>[Lance] I’ve completely fucked up, haven’t I?</p><p>[Keith] ...are you going to share that pic?</p><p>[Lance] Seriously?</p><p>[Keith] ONLY. ONE. HAND. LANCE.</p><p>[Keith] Help me out, here</p><p>[Lance] Right</p><p>[Lance] RIGHT</p><p>Keith felt somewhat nervous as he waited for the picture to come through, but as it appeared on his screen, he knew he was going to be expecting many more pictures from Lance. Shot in typical selfie form, Lance had taken the picture from a downward angle, holding his phone above his head so his naked torso and half-hard cock was in view. The biggest turn on, and something Keith hadn’t known he was interested in, was Lance holding his hand up near his face, fingers covered in cum, tongue held out to catch said dribbles on his tongue. In fact, if he looked closely, Keith could see evidence of seed on said pink tongue.</p><p>Propping his phone up on a cushion, Keith stared at the picture as he wrapped his hand around his cock once more, stroking quickly. Perks of living alone meant Keith didn’t bother to stifle his moans, not that he was all that loud. Hips rolled with every stroke, the dark haired male twisting his wrist every so often, or swiping his thumb over his leaking tip. His phone altered him to the fact Lance had sent another message, but this time it was only one - no doubt Lance was well aware of what Keith was doing.</p><p>“Fuck… Lance…” Arching his back and pressing his feet firmly into the floor, Keith groaned somewhat loudly as he came, thick ropes of cum splattering against his clothed stomach and chest. He would have liked to bask in his orgasm a little bit longer but the throb of emerging pain from his broken wrist brought him back to earth.</p><p>Two rather large pills and several gulps of water later, not to mention an awkward wash of his hand, Keith returned to the couch and scooped up his phone.</p><p>[Lance] I hope you like it</p><p>[Lance] I’m judging by the silence that you liked it</p><p>[Keith] Yes</p><p>[Lance] Is that all you have to say?</p><p>[Keith] More</p><p>[Lance] …</p><p>[Keith] Please</p><p>[Lance] I’m sure I can accommodate your request</p><p>[Keith] I had to take some pain pills, but can we talk later?</p><p>[Keith] Maybe I could call you?</p><p>[Lance] Yeah, I’d like that</p><p>[Lance] Feel better, yeah? Nurses orders</p><p>[Keith] You don’t get to issue orders, you’re a bottom</p><p>[Lance] You like my bottom</p><p>[Keith] I like YOU</p><p>Lance knew he was blushing madly, at first it was from sending the incredibly provocative picture, but now it was because of Keith’s fluffy words. He sent a simple ‘Me too’ text, followed by ‘Sweet dreams’ and then opted to retire to his bedroom for a while. He was thankful to whatever gods above that he was still wearing his hoodie because the baggy shirt served to cover his bulging pants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Six weeks of texting, sexting, phone calls, dick pics (among other things), and even a few videos, and university was letting out for the summer.</p><p>Keith was waiting, quite impatiently, for Lance to arrive. His exams had ended a week before Lance’s had, meaning he had returned home sooner and spent a week counting down the days, hours, minutes, and seconds before Lance came back. Perks of living in the same home town, that’s for sure.</p><p>“You’re going to walk a hole in the grass, dude.” The soldier manning the main gates of the Galaxy Garrison was highly amused by Keith’s constant pacing. The man was leaning out of the window of the gate booth, chuckling.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Keith winced, moving off the grass so he could pace on the concrete sidewalk instead.</p><p>“Seeing as Commander Shirogane and Officer Walker are both on base, I assume you’re waiting for someone special.” The man was teasing and Keith knew it, the long haired male sending a halfhearted glare in the direction of the booth, but also nodded.</p><p>“I kinda picked up a boyfriend six weeks ago,” he admitted. When both eyebrows went up in response, Keith flipped the soldier off. He was glad he was friends with most of the sentry guards at the Garrison because outsiders seeing his actions would have immediately called him out for disrespect.</p><p>“I thought you were on the path of being a permanent loner.”</p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p>“Brat.”</p><p>“How’s YOUR lovelife going?”</p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p>“I’d love to, but I have a boyfriend now.”</p><p>The two continued to banter back and forth for several minutes before Keith spotted the public transit bus arriving and immediately felt his stomach do a flipflop. Lance carried an oversize duffle bag over his shoulder and he smiled impressively large when he saw Keith waiting for him. Both had the same original thought - their first meeting since ‘the incident’ was going to be awkward, but as soon as Lance stepped off the bus he found himself swept up in Keith’s arms.</p><p>Keith was sure people on the bus were gawking at them, and he knew the sentry guard at the gate was laughing at them, but he didn’t care. After weeks of getting to know one another, it felt amazing to have Lance in his arms. He didn’t complain when Lance dipped his head down and pressed their lips together. Their first kiss.</p><p>“Come get his visitor pass and take it inside, you two,” the guard chuckled, pressing the button to open the gate before he held Lance’s visitor pass out of the window. Keith grinned and snagged the pass, which was attached to a lanyard, as he and Lance headed onto the grounds.</p><p>“I didn’t think about needing permission to be here,” Lance remarked, adjusting his duffle bag and leaning towards Keith, letting the other boy slip the lanyard over his head.</p><p>“Well, it’s a military base, after all,” Keith said, motioning around them. “I’ve been on base since I was adopted.”</p><p>“Do you need a pass?”</p><p>“We all have ID cards, yeah,” Keith nodded, digging into the front pouch of his hoodie and producing the smaller version of Lance’s visitor pass. Lance grinned at the picture, commenting on how Keith’s hair was much more tamed than he had ever seen before. Keith rolled his eyes and nudged Lance with his shoulder as they walked, passing many houses that other military families lived in.</p><p>“So… I’m meeting your brothers, eh?” Lance said as they walked up the path towards Keith’s home.</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“What? Why unfortunately?”</p><p>“Because they haven’t stopped teasing me since they found out that not only had I met someone, I had met someone I was calling my boyfriend, AND that you were coming to spend the summer with us,” Keith sighed, pausing for a moment as they stood in front of the door. Lance took Keith’s hands in his own, though he was momentarily startled when he realized Keith’s cast had been removed and he was wearing a simple wrist brace.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you got it off already!”</p><p>“Surprise?” Keith offered, though the rest of his explanation was cut off as Lance captured his lips once again. Keith lifted his arms to curl them around Lance’s neck, deepening the kiss and drawing out every moment. It was only fair that the front door swung open, revealing not just Shiro, but Shiro, Adam, and both their phones with the cameras at the ready. One for video, one snapping pictures.</p><p>“You couldn’t wait until you got in the house, could you?” Shiro teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Keith groaned, stepping away from Lance with a highly unimpressed look on his face. His brothers put their phones away and stepped back, encouraging the two to come inside.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Lance wasn’t more than three steps inside when he realized who was standing in front of him.</p><p>“What?” Keith frowned.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me that your brother is Takashi Shirogane!”</p><p>Adam chuckled, taking Lance’s duffle bag from him and moving it to the entry to the basement where Keith’s room was located. Keith sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, knowing that this was exactly the reason he had omitted such a detail.</p><p>“Yeah, well, he is,” he shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“He’s a space pilot!”</p><p>Shiro was more understanding, motioning for Lance to come into the living room with him. The brunette quickly kicked off his shoes before following along.</p><p>“Keith didn’t mean any harm,” he explained. “The first time he mentioned it, and he wasn’t even bragging, he received a mass amount of date requests and it was quickly apparent that people were only interested in him because he was living with me.” The two sat down on the comfortable couches Shiro had insisted they purchase, Lance immediately crossing his legs under himself without even thinking.</p><p>“People are shit,” he said bluntly, glancing across the room to where Keith lingered in the entry. “You know I’m not here because of Shiro, right? I mean, I only just found out about him.” Keith nodded, not really ready to sit down with Lance and Shiro, mostly because he knew Shiro was going to grill the two of them, he didn’t like the idea of leaving his brother alone with Lance.</p><p>“Just sit with him already,” Adam sighed, pushing Keith by the shoulder as he passed by and claimed his favorite chair. The tension coming off Keith was rather impressive, and unsurprising, so Lance opted to get the awkwardness over with in one quick movement - he grabbed Keith and yanked him into his lap.</p><p>“Lance!” Keith cried out in surprise, quickly yanking his wrist to his chest to prevent himself from falling on it and causing any damage. Lance simply grinned and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, moving to rest his chin on Keith’s shoulder.</p><p>“Suck it up, this is happening,” he teased. The click of a shutter made Keith groan, taking notice of Shiro taking another picture of the two of them.</p><p>After an hour of talking about how the two had met, omitting the sexy bits, Keith had fully relaxed into Lance’s embrace, the conversation flowing smoothly. Lance had refrained from assaulting Shiro with questions about his job, but it was obvious that he really wanted to ask.</p><p>Tomorrow, he told himself, tomorrow he would ask his questions. Today was about making a good impression on Shiro and Adam and proving that he was a good boyfriend for Keith.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a side note for the final chapter - if I ever get inspired and decide to write more (my muse is fickle and I'm capping this fic before it leaves me again), I'll make it part of a series, don't worry!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Join our <a href="https://discord.gg/JnC529h">Discord!</a> The House was started as a place for Voltron fans to get together in a safe, welcoming environment, but we've expanded to happily welcome all fandoms - as long as you're polite and don't shame anyone or start discourse, there won't be any problems.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>